dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Esper of Dusk/Chapter 3
Sitting around waiting for Blade to return, Clair decided to practice with her weapon. As no one was around to catch her, she fired some icicles into a nearby sign that read the town's name, Shiroku. "Ha, sweet!" The last icicle had landed right in the middle of the O. Filled with pride, she continued to blast away at the sign until Blade returned with some grill fish and a stick. "About time, I'm starving." "Yeah yeah whatever, here's your food." Blade handed her three of the fish, which Clair immediately started to chow down on. He sighed and then noticed the sign completely pierced with icicles. "Uhm, Clair, could you explain why there's ice all over that sign?" "Hm, what ice? Oh that, that's always been there." "Really, so in this weather, where it's not even freezing, there's just random ice shards piercing through a welcome sign?" "Yep! It's one of the many mysteries of nature! Whoooo!!!" Clair said in a creepy tone of voice through a mouthful of fish, waving her arms. Blade placed his hand over his face. "Do I look like an idiot to you?!" "Uhm, that's a very hard question to answer." "Sigh, you're such a dork." "Whatever, I'm still the cutest dork you've ever met." She winked at Blade, finished the first fish, and stuck her tongue out. "Please, maybe if you get some color in that skin, you might have a slim chance to be cute." "The day Behemoths fly through the skies is the day I will be overcooked like you. Until then, no thank you." "Pffft whatever you say nerd. So, we got nothing as to why your brother could be here?" Blade asked, eating his own grilled fish. Clair let out a depressed sigh. "Seems to be that way, I guess he didn't pass through this town. So, where's the next place we should start looking?" The pair embarked on the road as they continued their discussion. "Let's see, Rutundo should be the nearest town, so we should head there next to get some info..." Blade's musing was interrupted by a woman's scream, seemingly coming from the nearby forest. Without hesitation, he decided to act and rushed into the trees. "The hell!? Hey, wait for me!" Clair followed him deeper into the woods, but he didn't seem to notice her as they passed through a swath of pink mist. They reached a pitfall, a possible source of the scream. Blade approached the pit to see a woman dressed in a pink flora kimono, common garb for the area. Her legs and cleavage were easily exposed, catching Blade's interest. "Greetings Miss, I heard you as we passing through. Don't worry I'll rescue you!" "Oh thank you good sir, I'll be sure to reward you for your kindness." She reached for Blade's hand, and he pulled her out with such force that she fell on top of him. "Thank you so much sir, please let me kiss you for you kindness." "Oh, well normally I'm gentlemen but I'm accept your offer young lady!" "Uhm Blade..." Clair trying tell Blade, but only is ignored and Blade allowing woman kiss him. "Blade? Blade! BLADE! God dammit Blade snap out of it!" She kicks him in his head. The image of the mature woman that was on top of him was now gone. In her place was just young girl look younger then Clair, after kissing him and stealing his Platinas he was in shock how beautiful and mature woman was just young girl this whole time and her kimono wasn't as reveling. "What the hell!!!" "Eh, uhmmmmm... so you see through me.... uhm.... Bye!" She quick sprint off deeper in woods carrying their money with her. "Wha... what the fuck just happen!!?" Quickly jump up but confuse on events that just happen. "Get hold of yourself and stop thinking with you pants you fucking prev she got our money!" Raced after girl annoyed at Blade for letting girl seduce him somehow. "Wha.. just shut up! For reall she look like sexy ass chick! God dammit," trying explain himself as he try to catch up with Clair. "Get back here you little bitch!" "Oh shit, they're after me, time throw them off," girl throw down a smoke bomb. "Grrr, not getting away from us," pulling out both her gunblades and firing two air blast blowing away the smoke, and still able see where girl going. "The hell, she can use magic?! Damn need think of another idea," preforming some hand signs as she create illusion of three version of herself as they go different path. Clair only turn fallowing real one not noticing other two. "The hell, Clair there three of them how you know that right one?!" "What you talking about, I only see one!?" Girl look back still noticing them fallowing her. "What the hell, how she still fallowing me, is she that lucky!?" Confused the girl soon crash into an invisible wall. "Ow dammit, at shit I'm caught." Clair and Blade caught up to her, first Clair did is tackle girl down getting their Platina back. "Ow ow ow, you're hurting me get off!" "Shut up you tricky little brat, we just taking back what you took from us." Before Clair could get up she felt a blade place on her throat as man clad in dark blue grabs is behind Clair, and another one behind Blade. "Shit, really I have get involve another mess." The two set put on moving, the two men then knock them out with darts as two were now capture by one clans of the area. "Hey guys, show up at good time!" Girl nervous giggles as she see another girl dress much like her only white. "Hey sis!" "Sakura you know you should pull tricks like this, father would be upset with you." "Oh chill out Tusbaki, I have right have some fun once and awhile!" Sakura giggles as she hold her hand to her mouth. "Well look what your fun done, almost brought two outsider close to our village!" "Hey I try throw them off, but this chick here. She was able use magic, and quite well. Not only had that she seen through my charm and clone illusion, there something up with this girl." "Are you for sure, could she have link with Yatagarasu? It might be dangerous if her just leave her alone." "Oh right I didn't think she could work for Misutome clan! Oh shit I almost fuck up back!" Letting out loud scream in panic, fear what could have happen. "Lady Kitsunes, shall we take these two with us?" On Ninja as the two girls for their command. Young girl in white nodded to the men, "yes would be best if we do, just be safe, father would know what to do with them." ---- "Uhhhh ow damn my neck hurts.... huh?" Clair coming too, noticing she was in a cell with Blade, her gunblade was gone and hands were shackled made with special metal keeping her from using her magic, no matter how hard she try she could cast anything. "Ah crap," said frustrated struggling get shackles off, soon notice Blade was coming too, seeming suffering same pain Clair going through. "Well shit, looks like I'm stuck in another mess, where hell are we?" "It's a cell, what it look like inn room?" "Seeing I'm in with you, they both sound no different." "You're such an ass. So how we get out here?!" "Well, seeing they shackled us with antimagic steel, it wont be easy." Looking around, Blade trying see what around his surrounds looking for anything useful as Clair just keep mindlessly struggling even though there no way she could escape. The two seen two Kunoichi coming up to their cell, not same two from earlier. They appear be older, wearing outfits showing their features and noticeable long nails that look could price skin of a person. "Oh, well hello ladies." "What the hell is that, they capture us and first thing you do is flirt with them!" Expressing her annoyance as just anger Clair even more. "Our lord would like speak with you, if you provide no trouble or threat this would go smoothly, if you dare try anything we wont waste time taking you both out." Woman express their threat as they both pull out their kunai. Clair simple gulp on their threat and stop all her attempts trying break free. "Of course ladies, we wont provide any trouble, just like put this innocent behind us and like move on with our search." "Just get moving, don't waste our lord time!" the two pull Blade and Clair out their cell, with one actually slashing Blade arm a bit, as they lead them to their lord. "Ow, easy there miss, got some sharp nails there." Clair sigh with her annoyance, "Blade maybe you should shut up before you make things worse as they already are?" "Just relax Clair, we just tell these guy's truth show them we mean no hard and they would let us go. We're just harmless travelers not like we would cause them any problems." Blade laughing of this innocent like it was nothing, as Clair silently panic worry these ninjas gonna kill them. ---- "Okay, now beyond this door is our lord chamber, best you don't try anything, we'll be listening, and will strike if you dare threat our lord." Sliding open the door as woman giving blade a dirty look as they force the two into the lord's chambers. "Hey easy there, damn." She shout out as Clair force into to the room with Blade, her eyes fill with fear again barely see their lord hidden in shadows of other side room unable see his face just figure in the darkness. Next to him were two more feminine figures smaller than the lord. "So you are two who attack one our Kitsune, now explain are you members Misutome clan, I've heard our illusion have no effect on you girl, do you possess the eye of Yatagarasu? Tells us the truth and wont have suffer." "Me, uhm.... what the fuck an Msutome clan or eye of Yatagarasu?" Clair question with very puzzle look on her face, having no clue words being spoke to her are. "Don't play dumb with me, if you refuse to talk least show honor not words of a child!" "Eep, I swear I have no idea what you talking about!" Starting shake fear from man tone of voice. "Let us explain please," Blade starts to reason and explain their situation to the lord. "We don't mean any harm to you or your clan, we were simple trick and have our Platinas stole by this Kitsune. As why my friend could see through your illusion I honestly don't know but she not member of one your clans, she from one free villages not even from Masaki." "Yeah it true, I don't even know what these things ours! I was trying get our cash back, please forgive us ant let us go, I'm just stupid kid!" Tears start flowing down her faces begging for her life. "How much truth do you even speak of? We can't simple believe so easily, we know other clans were trained not telling us info we need so easily. Where is your prove?" "Uhm father," one girls sitting next to him speak up. "She is speaking truth of sister stealing their Platinas." "Sis!" Other girl shout out. "Is this truth, were you once again using your talents to trick commoners again!?" His tone seem grown angrier as he turn to his other daughter. "Uhm.... yes father, but I'm sure she's one the Misutome clan, no one else can see through our illusion easily as she just did!" Lord let out a sigh as he face back at the two, "you have point, having talent well know from one our enemy make it hard for us truly believe your story. If you are one them we have no choose execute you." "E..ee...exe..execute...." Clair falls to her knees on ground and shed more tears. "Please don't I'm telling truth, I'm not your enemy! I'm just girl who happen be half Esper, trying find her brother! If anything that why I can see through those things. Please believe me I'm telling truth!" "Half Esper!? You can't expect me believe such thing, is deadly for two races to even have child together let alone two! The human parent would most likely die by this point!" "It true honestly," Blade step forward trying his best to defend her. "I understand it very hard to believe but kid is half-blood Esper, I seen for myself!" Two side keep arguing over fate over Clair, all she does was look down crying fearing if she gonna die here, never going see her brother or mother again. As she going a small silver fur fox just walk to room, seemingly ignoring argument going on instead took notice of Clair and decide to walk over to her. Fox first sniff Clair our curiosity this took notice of two girls in shadows. Fox then climb on Clair's lap and begin licking her face. "Ah hey stop what you doing that tickles! Hey!" She said shouting out stopping argument of the two as they see Clair giggling over Fox licking her face. "Father, Saki is actually being friendly to that girl." "Wait, Saki normally only friendly to us, everyone else she hisses at!" The two girls turn look at the lord with seemly puzzle tones. "Heh, little guy look pretty cute." Blade bend down get close look at fox, however she only hiss at him when he got closer, he back off as fox keep licking Clair's face. "Hmmm, this is indeed odd, this might be a sign. If Saki can't trust someone more than eve one our clan members. This girl could very well speaking truth." The lord stood up from his spot. "Child, dry your tears, I've decide to believe and release. If Saki sense you as friend then it hard for me question you, however I'm interest if you are indeed a half-blood Esper." "Uhm okay, but why you so interest in it most people just hate how I'm half-blood anyway?" Lord simple chuckle as he stepped forward showing himself to them, his short black hair and royal like robes. "Most commoners only fear them not understanding them. How we wont as be where we are if wasn't for gifts given us by Nine-Tales. Now Sakura, Tsubaki, release our new guest their bonds. The two girls appear our shadows, same two who appear during their capture, one who cause trouble in first place speak out for her father. "You can't really expect we just let them be our guest after what just happen. How can we trust them so easily because Saki friendly with that girl!" "Sakura just do what father said, I don't believe they can be our enemy if Saki trust one them." "Yeah just one, what about other one!?" "Sakura do as you were told, remember this all your fault to begin with. Now do have me repeat myself!" He stared down his daughter, still upset with her action from before. "Ye..yes father.." She and her sister move to Clair and Blade, releasing their bonds as were told. "Please forgive our action but we need keep safe from our enemy, please stay night to rest up from your quest. I would like know more from child of Man Esper, but please rest. Tsubaki, Sakura show these two one our spare room." "Yes father," the two girls both said together, Tsubaki said more willing tone and Sakura seem have more of an issue with it as they lead the two out the chamber. As four left, one Ninja hidden from walls reappear. "Sir sure this wise letting these two free?" "I'm not 100% sure, however would be ashamed if I did have execute an innocent girl. Just keep eye on them to be sure." ---- The duo was taken to one spare room by two sisters, "here you two are, please make yourself home for your stay, please forgive actions we took upon you and my sister action." Tsubaki bow to the two for her apologize as she force her sister bow with her. "Yeah sorry, whatever." "Sakura show your respect please!" "I don't have apologize for nothing, and I still don't trust you guys. As far I know you guys still enemy so got suck it!" She storm out the room as her pet fox fallow with her. "Wow, what a rude little bitch." Clair annoying comment on girl, as for herself still hasn't forgive Sakura for her action. The remaining sister sigh and bow for forgiveness again. "Please forgive my sister, she has this stubbornness." "Don't worry about it, I know what like dealing with troublemaker myself." Blade begins laugh as only annoy Clair enough where she stomp down on his foot. "Oh god dammit!" Tusbaki couldn't help herself but to laugh at the two. "I'm sorry please forgive myself, just please relax I'll let you know when dinner ready, father has many question he like know about your Esper blood abilities." "Why is he so interest in my abilities, hell I don't even know what all I can do! Feel like something new keep happening every day." "Oh, it like father mention. Espers are very sacred, not sure if you know but there least two types they are common Esper and there are Sacred one, legend say these Esper where born from four guardians they help create our world. Only ones we know of those are four born from Byakko's lightning Nine-Tails and Yatagarasu being two of them. Now I'll be on my way, enjoy yourself." She bow one more time as she run off. "Huh, poor kid seem pretty nervous around us, never seen someone apologize so much." He comment as Blade walking over as he sit down on one the pillow on top mat of the floors. "She might well, her bitchy ass sister not gonna do it, beside the point. You think this very odd, how one second they want execute me then their pet just like me and decide be my friend and ask stuff about me!?" "Don't worry about, just coming here sit down, as we talk about what we should do next." Blade motion his hand for Blade come to them as he pull out piece paper and pen and start writing. Clair too notice and walk about question what he doing, "Sure I guess, just what are you doing anything." "Nothing important don't worry about it now, we continue with our original plan on looking for Zane?" He seemingly ask her but hold up a paper with words, 'Just keep quiet about what they're up too, they're likely listening to our conversation right now.' Her eyes widen as she read the paper, "wait what?!" Blade wrote something else, "you heard me, are we keep going with our idea heading to Rutundo, right?" He hold up paper again saying now 'Just ignore them, just need show them we mean no harm so play along, and trust me these Ninjas are type people to piss off.' "Oh.. Yeah right! That where we need go to find Zane! So what we do in mean time?" "I dunno about you, but I'm gonna try keep some delicious sun while still out." He begin taking his shirt off as he get up and head outside. "Are you serious, can you take one damn day without laying half naked outside!?" "Baby please, you think this beautiful skin tone is natural? Please, just do what kid said and relax so do whatever pale ass nerd like you do for fun." "Grrr, fine whatever bitch! Fucking weirdo." ---- Few hours have pass where night as fallen, Clair and Blade were invited to dinner with Lord and twin sister Kitsune. Clair wasted no time and started chowing down as she sit. "Good job showing your respect nerd," Blade said sarcastically as he sit down next to her. "Pffft, I'm hungry you overcooked chicken!" Speaking with her mouth full as she look across her see Sakura giving Clair a filthy look, Clair only return the look back. "Don't worry about, you're our guests and take as our apologize for thinking you were from one our enemy." Lord begins eat as so the others, after finishing his first bite he start asking questions. "Now may I ask your names?" "I'm Blade, and my rude little friend here is Clair." Clair growl as she chewing and speak out with her mouth full, "oh screw you!" Lord chuckle as he beings to greet himself, "well it a pleasure, I am Lord Yoshinori of the Ninhana tribe. You already were greet with my two daughters, Tsubaki and Sakura." Tsubaki bowed when greeted but Sakura just simply look away. "Yo, now I'm just wondering, mind telling us just what is a Kitsune, if that okay." "May I explain father?" Tsubaki asked her father as he noded to her giving permission. "Thank you, now the Kitsune is special member of our clan in charge keeping safe of Sacred Esper of the Nine-Tail Fox, while normally it in charge with one woman, we were happen born together so instead only choosing one of us the power of Esper were spit and each of us was giving four tails of the Esper, however Ninth Tail is hidden only given to one of us when time is right." "Sound like some kind sibling rivalry thing, but do anything one of you fight or challenge each other this ninth tail?" He question them curious about this ninth tail. "Not really, thing is, I don't really believe worthy of honor of ninth tail." "Tch, I just don't care, I don't need this extra tail, besides people start expecting me do stuff." Their father turn to Sakura, "child you better start cleaning up your attitude! You can't expect keep living your life just causing pranks and mischief with commoners!" Sakura just down and eat her food after being scheduled by her father. "I apologize for my daughter rude behavior. Now may I ask about you Clair, about this Esper blood you have?" "Hmm," Clair just taking noticed and swallowed what food she has. "What there to know about, I'm half Esper. All I know I have naturally magic, and seem to be immune to brightness and you trick stuff you guys pull," Clair goes back to eating. "Surely there more than that, like what type magic you can use, and any traits you have from you Esper parents?" "Sorry this all I know, I don't even know who my father is. Been raise by my mother with my brother, only thing make use different is I have light and healing stuff, while he use darkness and well, he only did once on accident but he killed squirrel with his magic." "I see," Yoshinori thought for moment before continuing, "it seem you two are split between Light and Darkness magic, I never really heard any other Esper possess with both Light and Darkness magic other the Nine-Tails herself even then her magic is split between tail she has." "Really, is it that rare for Esper or anything having those type magic?" Blade question, showing interest. "From what I learn, Light and Darkness naturally work against one another usually destroying whoever is foolish enough use both arts. As I state the Nine-Tail is only able to as she hold different magic arts within her tails, however these magic arts usually weaker on scale how other Sacred Esper use their own art of magic." "Huh, neat, speaking of Nine-Tails, you mention another Esper I'm guessing before, is this guy same thing?" Lord noded, "yes, Yatagarasu is another Sacred Esper Misutome whom their protector is Karasu. The other clan whom most ruthless is the Dokuhanone Clan with Yamata-no-Orochi as their Sacred Esper with Mamushi as their protector. However there is one more Sacred Esper born with trees of Masaki, Raiju and wolf gifted with Byakko's very own lightning the The Guardian of Masaki. Raiju is only one of his children refuse to assist one clans instead choose protect it trees as well keeping his siblings in line from killing one another." Clair whole time mostly stop earing listening whole story, actually getting more knowledge about the Esper, and these Sacred Espers seeming born from the Guardian of this World. "May I be excuse? I have all I need for the night. I also like have some time to think." Lord nodded to Clair, "while yes you may. Thank you for share what knowledge you have with you Esper blood." Clair nodded as she walks out the room. Sakura only watch Clair leave and quickly fallow after her, Tsubaki quick notice her sister running out and shouted at her. "Sakura wait, you need excuse yourself from dinner! Father may please fallow her, I fear she up to something again?" "*sigh* Yes, make sure she doesn't do anything we'll regret afterwards." He watch her daughter quickly bowed to him as she fallow her sister. Clair walked back to her room, just thinking about everything she just learned, she then heard loud foot step fallowing behind her, as she turn she see Sakura right there. "Oh it you, what you want now?" Sakura growled, "let's get straight, I'm still pissed off what you did earlier, and I still don't trust you. So right now I challenge you, I want fight you right now. I want pay back bitch!" "Wh.. what?! You were bitch you pull sneak ass trick on us, stealing our money like some piece trash thief!" "Sakura please," Tsubaki catch up with the two girls, "whatever you plan to do please don't! You don't want anger father anymore you already have!" "Back off sis, this chick been on my bad side too long. I want if she is this so called Half Esper then she has no trouble dealing with me. Now come on, show me what you got!" "Grrrr, fine! I've been want kick your ass five times more! I'm still pissed how sneaking little bitch you are!" ---- Clair fallowed Sakura after being challenged by her, she looked around empty area, to her look like training ground. "Okay where are you, did you chicken out already?!" Mocking the ninja with a smirk on her face. Unexpectedly she hit hard from behind and push to ground by her opponent. "Big mistake, never let you guard down around us. Might very well be your end?" Sakura places one of her Kusarigama around the girl’s neck. "That’s dirty move bitch, why don't you fight me fair!" Sakura starts laughing at her. "Me? Fight you fair? Then wouldn’t be doing my job well, how stupid are you? Can't really expect to always have fair fights!" "If gonna play like that then." Clair reach around feeling chain of Sakura's weapon and start flowing lightning through her weapon. "I guess I'll play dirty too bitch!" Ninja screamed from the shocked and jump back freeing Clair, she then got out her own weapons ready to engage her opponent. "Now then, let's start dancing dirty li'l bitch!" Clair charges at Sakura with their weapons clash together. When Clair feel bit overconfident with herself showing smirk on her faces, that when she lost both her weapons, as Sakura's Kusarigama hook on both her gunblades disarming Clair. "What the hell how you do thaaaahhhh!" Clair was tripped over by chain on Sakura's weapon then tie down by said chain. "Key for us is to disarming anyone we face, without weapons is easy for us to make quick kill. Now time put you in your place bitch!" Sakura slowly place her blade on Clair's neck." "Hold on! You can't be serous of killing me now!" She giggled. "Leave no one alive knowing our secret." Sakura took her time savoring this moment. Clair starts panic, regretting getting herself in this position, out desperation she lick Sakura figures holding her weapon causing her drop it and freak out. "EWWW!!!! Gross! What the hell is wrong with yo... Ah!!!" Clair tackle down Sakura pin her down, something she very use to doing. "Aw poor baby, think I'm weirdo for licking you? Didn't see that coming you li'l brat!" She hold down girl tightly, keeping her down no matter how much she struggle. "Release me now! I will not lose to so call fake Esper who goes around licking people!" "Not until you admit defeat, then talk about how great I am and you're such a loser!" Sakura growled. "Never! You bitch!" "Enough! Both of you!" Tsubaki storm in area, with her face show how she frustrated with whole thing. "Sakura this no way treat our guest, goes far draw you blade on her?! And Ms. Dusk, forgive me saying this but you acting as bad as my sister! Could you two stop this foolish fight?!" Clair got up letting go the girl, as two girl brush themselves off. "I'm sorry, for trouble, but she the one who provoke me!" "Sis! Just stay out of this or I...." "Don't let me tell father what you been trying do, he already not please of your actions already!" "Grrr.. Fine whatever!" "Now come on, let us return at once." Tsubaki lead two girls back to to dinner hall, Clair and Sakura just stair each other down, neither of them please with one and another.